Cuenta regresiva
by CharlieMontgomery
Summary: Todo el mundo nacía con un pequeño reloj en su muñeca derecha que marcaba una cuenta regresiva. Este reloj indicaba cuando conocerías a tu alma gemela; al amor de tu vida. AU


Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un one shot (porque amo los one shot), cuya idea me venia rondando desde hace un tiempo y finalmente quedo listo! E incluso mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Espero que les guste porque de verdad, puse un pedazo de mi corazón aquí.

Y obvio, no pueden faltar las dedicatorias, esta va para mi beta forever, JudithValensi bebè, quien lo leyó primero y lo mejoro tantito.

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Capítulo Único_

Todo el mundo nacía con un pequeño reloj en su muñeca derecha que marcaba una cuenta regresiva. Este reloj indicaba cuando conocerías a tu alma gemela; al amor de tu vida.

Algunas personas tenían una cuenta regresiva muy larga de hasta cincuenta años, otros tenían una cuenta de quince o veinte años, los más afortunados. Sin embargo había otras personas cuyos relojes un día simplemente se detenían, esos eran los casos más tristes.

Levi lo notó cuando aún era un niño.

—Mamá, ¿Porque mi reloj si corre y el tuyo no?

—Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y se detuvo cuando te conocí.

Levi de 8 años se conformó con esa explicación.

Sin embargo el Levi de 34 años sabía la verdad y prefería no darle tanta importancia al reloj. Vivía casi sin mirarlo. Sabía que su reloj se detendría unos meses después de su cumpleaños número 36 y eso era suficiente para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa creía que su reloj tenía una buena cuenta regresiva, 24 años era una edad óptima para conocer al amor de su vida. Si sus planes de vida iban como ella lo planeaba, lo podría conocer después de la universidad… o la podría conocer. Daba igual, ella era bastante flexible.

Había tenido buenas relaciones antes, no se dejaba llevar por la presión de la cuenta regresiva, en lo que conocía al amor de su vida podría disfrutar de su juventud. Más aún cuando su último año en la universidad estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces... ¿Has pensando en mi propuesta?— Hanji preguntó esperanzada mientras colocaba las dos tazas en la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Le pasó la taza de té negro a Levi y tomó su taza de café bien cargado.

—Lo he pensado y créeme que no me entusiasma pasar mis mañanas contigo y Capitán América. Estoy bien dando clases en la tarde. Los chicos del turno vespertino siempre son más despiertos que los ñoños de la mañana—. Dijo Levi tras tomar un largo sorbo de su té.

—Por eso mismo, mis alumnos tienen potencial pero les falta alguien que los oriente, que les abra los ojos y les diga que esperar en el ámbito laboral—. Mencionó esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Levi había conocido a sus mejores amigos Hanji y Erwin, cuando fue aceptado como maestro de Derecho Empresarial en la Real Universidad de Shiganshina. Hanji y Erwin ya no tenían ninguna cuenta regresiva en sus relojes, había parado un año antes, cuando se conocieron en el café de la misma institución. Los tres daban clases en la Facultad de Derecho y participaban activamente en la elaboración del plan de estudios; sin embargo Levi siempre había preferido dar clases al turno vespertino.

—Sí que te encariñaste con esta generación, ¿no es así?— Pregunto Levi con curiosidad ¿Porque estaba tan insistente?

—¡Así es! Estos niños son muy simpáticos e inteligentes... Al menos inténtalo por un año, si no te gusta, sólo vuelves a pedir tu cambio de turno y listo. Además... oí por ahí que una nueva profesora se va a integrar al equipo— Terminó con una sonrisa traviesa Hanji.

Ahí estaba el embrollo del asunto. Hanji quería hacer de casamentera... otra vez. Bueno, al diablo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación, se estaba amargando más de la cuenta y un cambio en su rutina tal vez no le haría mal. Como decía Hanji, podría pedir su cambio de turno al final de año.

—Vale, como sea, voy a...— Un grito o más bien dicho un chillido de parte de su amiga lo interrumpió.

—¡Wow! ¡Por las diosas! Mira tu reloj— Grito ella mientras señalaba eufórica su muñeca

Levi miró su reloj, la cuenta regresiva había bajado rápidamente, de 2 años, 3 meses y 5 días a 2 meses y 1 día ¿Qué carajo había pasado? ¿Porque esa fecha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Es cuando comienza el ciclo escolar!— Dos personas castañas exclamaron alegremente al unísono. Cada uno situado en un extremo opuesto de la ciudad, provocando una leve sordera en su respectivo amigo azabache. El destino tenía varias jugarretas bajo la manga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿No viste cuando cambio exactamente?— Le preguntó Armin emocionado.

—Pues no. No exactamente. Estaba saliendo de box y vi que la cuenta regresiva había cambiado. Debe haber sido cuando estaba entrenando…— Mikasa terminó susurrando.

—Es increíble, nunca había visto un caso como el tuyo. Tal vez tu alma gemela entrará a la universidad este año o será transferido o vendrá de intercambio— Especuló el rubio con emoción. Mikasa comenzó a sentir emoción, miedo y felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo se debe tomar la noticia de que conocerás al amor de tu vida en un par de meses?

.

.

.

—¿Y?... ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó Eren con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras acompañaba a Mikasa a su facultad. Tenía tiempo de sobra, su facultad estaba lejos, al otro extremo del campus pero sus clases no comenzarían hasta dentro de una hora después. Además, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver quién sería el alma gemela de la chica que amaba como una hermana.

—No lo sé— Bufó ella con sinceridad.

—Te ves muy hermosa Mika—. Comentó Armin tratando de animarla.

Aunque quisiera negarlo Mikasa estaba muy nerviosa, incluso su madre le había ayudado a arreglarse el cabello en ondas, en lugar del cabello lacio y aburrido que siempre traía, "Hoy es un día muy especial hija, lo recordarás para siempre" Le dijo ella muy emocionada.

—Bueno. Es suficiente, aquí me pueden dejar—. Dijo Mikasa con determinación y mirando a ambos chicos. Habían llegado a su edificio y ya era hora de subir a su primera clase.

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Es en serio. Tengo que afrontar esto sola y, de todas maneras, ustedes se enterarán después quién es—. Dijo ella con el corazón en su puño. Moría de nervios pero sabía que era su momento. Sólo su momento.

Eren estuvo a punto de protestar pero miró el semblante determinado de su amiga y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

—Vale, pero nos mandas mensaje después y nos vemos para almorzar en la Facultad de Ingeniería.

—¿Por qué allí?— Preguntó Armin con una sonrisa confundida.

—Porque tienen la mejor comida y la mejor decoración ¡Dah!— Explicó Eren con simpleza.

Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió de ambos con su mano. Llegó la hora.

.

.

.

Levi jamás lo iba a admitir pero estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo demonio. No sabía qué esperar. Todos lo tomaban de forma diferente, pero al final, la cuenta regresiva jamás se equivocaba. Lo había visto con sus mejores amigos, que se complementaban como nadie e incluso lo vio con Isabel y Farlan que seguían viajando por el mundo buscando emociones extremas.

¿Debía arreglarse más de lo normal? Si iba a conocer al amor de su vida debía ser un día memorable pero, por otro lado, era otro día más. Debía dar clases a sus grupos sin cambiar nada y el amor de su vida debería quererlo teniendo la apariencia de siempre.

"Maldita sea" pensó desesperado, ya casi llegaba a la escuela y aunque trató de no mirar el reloj, falló totalmente. Faltaban sólo algunos minutos, los suficientes para llegar al aula donde daría su primera clase del día.

Se dirigió con pasos planeados al edificio, tratando de no ir demasiado rápido o demasiado lento.

 _10 segundos_

Mikasa subió el último peldaño de las escaleras y dio vuelta a la izquierda. El salón estaba justo en medio del pasillo y poco a poco entraban más y más alumnos.

…

 _9 segundos_

Levi comenzó a subir las últimas escaleras que lo llevarían al salón. Había subido las escaleras del extremo izquierdo del edificio. Alumnos subían junto a él y el reloj seguía caminando.

…

 _8 segundos_

Aula 1202 era ahí. Ya podía ver la puerta y sus compañeros que entraban y salían.

…

 _7 segundos_

Levi subió el último peldaño de las escaleras y dio vuelta a la derecha. Según recordaba, el salón se encontraba en el centro.

…

 _6 segundos_

Mikasa tomó asiento en el centro del salón, nunca le había gustado estar al frente.

Dejó su mochila a un lado y decidió esperar.

…

 _5 segundos_

La respiración de Levi comenzó a agitarse un poco y se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo. No sabía qué esperar pero estaba rodeado de jovencitas y colegas antiguos… Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

…

 _4 segundos_

"No, no puedo con esto. Tengo que salir de aquí." Mikasa entró en pánico al último momento y decidió salir con sus cosas aprovechando que el profesor aún no llegaba.

…

 _3 segundos_

Levi dio un paso más al salón cuya puerta habían cerrado.

…

 _2 segundos_

Mikasa estaba a dos pasos de la puerta. Total era la primera clase, recuperaría lo visto después.

…

 _1 segundo_

Levi tomó y giró el pomo de la puerta. "Al diablo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar." pensó y entró al salón.

—Buenos días clase soy su profesor de Derecho Empresarial, Levi Ackerman

Un par de ojos azules y maduros se encontraron, 2 años antes, con los ojos grises más bellos que jamás había visto en su vida.

La joven universitaria sintió como una calma casi sobrenatural se apoderaba de ella, ya no sentía miedo, de hecho, la más sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Decidió quedarse en clase, presentía que su último año en la universidad sería memorable.

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció?

Por favor si les gusto, manden un review, me harían muy feliz. E incluso si no les gusto o no le entendieron en alguna parte o la narración no esta bien, manden review, me ayudaría a mejorar ;)


End file.
